Nowy dom Bloo
Nowy dom Bloo (ang. House of Bloo's) jest pilotowym odcinkiem serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, trwa całą godzinę i składa się na 3 części. Alternatywny tytuł odcinka to: Nowy dom Bloo, część 1, Nowy dom Bloo, część 2 oraz Nowy dom Bloo, część 3. Opis Część pierwsza Historia rozpoczyna się, kiedy ośmioletni Maks i jego zmyślony przyjaciel Blooregard Q Kazoo są dręczeni przez starszego brata Tadka, który za wszelką cenę chciał się ich pozbyć. Podczas pościgu chłopak demoluje mieszkanie. Wkrótce w celu uniknięcia kolejnych sprzeczek między braćmi mama odbywa rozmowę z chłopcem. Informuje go, że jest już za duży na posiadanie Bloo i każe mu się z nim pożegnać. Wtedy ten odnajduje Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Tam on i Bloo poznają trójkę zmyślonych przyjaciół – Chudego, Eduardo i Koko, gosposię domu – Frankę, jego prezesa – Pana Zająca (również zmyślonego przyjaciela), właścicielkę – Panią Foster oraz najmniej lubianego mieszkańca – zmyśloną przyjaciółkę Księżną. Oprócz tego w ogrodzie znajdują się też m. in. stadnina zmyślonych koni oraz klatka z Extreamozaurem. Dom staje się idealnym miejscem dla Bloo. Lecz każdy jego mieszkaniec może zostać zaadoptowany, a żeby Bloo nie trafił w ręce innej rodziny, Maks musi go codziennie odwiedzać. Chłopiec obiecuje przyjść jutro, zabiera ze sobą kilka kolorowych plastikowych jaj zniesionych przez Koko i idzie do własnego domu. Po jego odejściu Bloo patrzy przez okno i zaczyna tęsknić za swoim twórcą. Część druga Gdy Maks przychodzi do domu, zachowuje prawdę w tajemnicy przed mamą. Obrażony na Tadka idzie do swojego pokoju, chowa kolorowe jaja w szafie i zaczyna tęsknić za Bloo. Nazajutrz po południu, gdy chłopiec jest w szkole, w głównym holu domu pani Foster zjawia się bogate małżeństwo chcące znaleźć idealnego zmyślonego przyjaciela dla swojej kochanej córki. Franka proponuje im Księżną, a oni się zgadzają i idą podpisać papiery adopcyjne. Lecz ich córka zauważa Bloo i podchodzi do niego. Nazywa go Dolares i chce zaadoptować właśnie jego, dlatego rusza za nim w pościg. Na szczęście z pomocą przyjacielowi przychodzą Chudy, Eduardo i Koko. Wszyscy ganiają po całym domu z Bloo w ręku, a dziewczyna jak cień podąża za nimi. Wkrótce udaje jej się go złapać. Tymczasem w biurze Pana Zająca milioner z żoną podpisują papiery adopcyjne. W tym samym czasie zjawia się ich córka z Bloo w ręku. Gdy para pokazuje jej Księżną, ta zaś odrzuca ją. Przedstawiając Bloo, oznajmia im również, że jego chce zaadoptować. Ci się zgadzają, lecz na szczęście w porę zjawia się Maks. Wszyscy się cieszą, a bogacze wychodzą z domu bez żadnego przyjaciela i postanawiają kupić załamanej córce kucyka. Po ich odejściu odrzucona przez córkę bogaczy Księżna jest wściekła na Frankę i planuje zemstę na niebieskim ulubieńcu Maksa, który zniszczył jej szansę na opuszczenie domu pani Foster. Gdy chłopiec wraca z kolejną porcją kolorowych jaj Koko do domu, widzi go Tadek. Następnie ten spotyka Księżną. Okazuje się, że obaj chcą pozbyć się Bloo, dlatego zaczynają współpracować. Następnego dnia po południu Maksa nie ma długo w domu pani Foster, a Bloo zaczyna się martwić. Franka mówi mu, że się spóźni. Tymczasem Maks biegnie do domu pani Foster, lecz przypadkiem spotyka Tadka, który stoi mu na drodze. Wkrótce nieznośny chłopak zabiera ośmiolatka do domu, a biedny Bloo wciąż się o niego martwi. Część trzecia Gdy Tadek przyprowadza Maksa do domu, ten prosi, żeby puszczał. Ten nie słucha próśb i zamyka brata w szafie. Następnie sam idzie do domu dla wymyślonych przyjaciół i adoptuje Bloo, gdy tymczasem Księżna uwalnia z klatki za domem Extremozaura – zmyślonego potwora. Maks uwalnia się z szafy i biegnie do Bloo, lecz dowiaduje się, że jego zmyślony przyjaciel został zaadoptowany. On, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko wyruszają na poszukiwania Bloo. Tymczasem na złomowisku Tadek pokazuje Bloo Księżnej. Zmyślona przyjaciółka mści się na niebieskim stworku, przez którego córka bogaczy nie chciała jej zabrać do domu. Lecz na szczęście Maks i jego gang znajdują całego i zdrowego przyjaciela na terenie złomowiska. Niestety przeszkadzają im w tym Księżna, Tadek i Extremozaur. Zaczyna się wyścig z czasem. Potwór ściga przerażonego Bloo. Czwórka przyjaciół ma plan jak go uratować. Dzięki pomysłowi Maksa, Extremozaur zjada przypadkowo dwóch ich groźnych przeciwników. Jednak ich wypluwa. Szczęśliwie na ratunek przybywają też zmyślone jednorożce. Na teren złomowiska wjeżdża również autokar Fosterów. W końcu Księżną i Tadka spotyka straszna kara. Wszyscy odnoszą sukces i szczęśliwie wracają do domu. Tam spotykają właścicielkę domu - panią Foster. Starsza pani obiecuje uchronić Bloo przed adopcją. Stawia jednak warunek - Maks musi go codziennie odwiedzać o określonej porze. Wszyscy są zadowoleni. Cytaty * Bloo: Proszę, panie króliku! * Pan Zając: Panie zającu! * Bloo: Panie zającu! Mój kumpel nazywa się Maks i ma strasznie skomplikowane życie. Słowo, to normalnie jakiś koszmar! Nawet nie wiem, gdzie zacząć... Ale spróbuję. * Maks: Co? *'Bloo:' Widzi pan, to biedne, żałosne dziecko mieszka ze mną, z matką i głupawym bratem w jednym takim zagraconym, zrujnowanym domu, w którym nie ma nawet prądu ani bieżącej wody! O, matko, ale tam cuchnie! Mówiąc serio, tam się normalnie nie da oddychać, żeby nie zemdleć. * Maks: NIEE! * Bloo: A jego braciszek to totalny tuman! Jakieś dwa metry wzrostu, 200 kilo wagi, ale zero mózgu! Więc jest normalnie jak potwór! I przez cały czas bije swojego biednego młodszego brata Maksa! A w domu nie ma nikogo kto by go powstrzymał bo ich matka pracuje na piętnastu etatach codziennie, nawet w weekendy! I nigdy nie wraca przed północą.. Tak więc Maks każdego dnia prawie umiera przez swojego głupiego brata. * Maks: COO? * Bloo: A wszystko, co to biedne dziecko ma jeszcze w swoim nędznym życiu, to ja... Jego kumpel, Bloo! * Bloo: Gdyby pan umiał otworzyć swoje wielkie, królicze serce i wpuścić do tego pięknego i gościnnego domu biednego, niechcianego, odrzuconego, zmyślonego przyjaciela, to może, ale tylko może nie byłbym taki... smutny. * Maks: Przepraszam za niego, on... * Pan Zając: Dobrze. ---- * Eduardo: Proszę niebieski szalony! Ja nie potwór, ja przyjaciel. * Bloo: ...Przyjaciel? ---- * Chudy: ...On nie skrzywdzi nawet muchy. * Eduardo: Si, bo okropnie się jej boję! ---- * Koko: Koko? * Bloo: Tak. * Koko: Koko? * Bloo: TAK! * Koko: Koko? * Bloo: Tak, poproszę z bitą śmietaną! * Chudy: Nie Bloo, nie, to jest Koko. Nie pytała, czy chcesz kakao. Bo jedyne, co mówi, to „koko”. * Bloo: Aaa, więc co ona mówiła? * Chudy: Chciała dać wam sok. Ciekawostki * W napisach końcowych pierwszej części odcinka Bloo ogląda serial "Atomówki". * W napisach końcowych drugiej części odcinka pojawia się Mojo Jojo z "Atomówek", którego zobaczyli Bloo, Koko, Chudy, Eduardo oraz córka bogaczy. * W napisach końcowych trzeciej części odcinka scena, w której Extremozaur gonił Bloo, przypomina jeden z poziomów popularnej gry wideo Pac-Man. * Milioner jest nawiązaniem do profesora Atomusa oraz ojca Dextera i Dee Dee, jego żona - panny Keane, a ich córka - Księżniczki. Są to nawiązania do kreskówek "Laboratorium Dextera" i "Atomówki". * Scena pościgu od drzwi do drzwi przypomina pościg za duchem w serii "Scooby Doo". * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka House of Bloo's jest parodią tytułu filmu House of Blues (Dom Bluesa). Galeria Część pierwsza Mama_Maksa.png|Mama stwierdza, że Maks jest za duży na Bloo i prosi go, aby wyrzucił zmyślonego przyjaciela z domu Pokój_Tadka.png|Tadek żegna się z Bloo na zawsze. Pokój_Maksa.png|Gdy Maks śpi, Bloo szuka czegoś w telewizji. Dom_pani_Foster,_z_bliska.png|Dom pani Foster, najlepsze miejsce dla Bloo. Część druga Część trzecia Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Seria I Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe